Little Something Extra
by Salazarfalcon
Summary: A small introspection from a certain alchemist's point of view on his partner. Kind of cute, kind of fluffy, kind of tooth-rotting. Slash, obviously.


A LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA

Salazarfalcon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape or form. If I did, it wouldn't be allowed on Cartoon Network.

:thisisstupidihatequickeditihatequickeditpretendthere'sdasheshereplease :

Sometimes I wonder what really drew me to him. He always used to be so nasty; always turning to glare, smirk, sneer, or insult me at every encounter. But I suppose I wasn't exactly a flowerbed of goodwill either.

Hell, the first time I met the man, the first expression I gave him was a scowl. And then he smirked, turned, and patted me on the head. Oh, how I hated him.

With every fiber of my well-being, how I hated him. And for all the nerve, it varied too! Sometimes I just wanted him to go away; other times, well, I wanted to go out and kill him myself. And make it painful, while I was at it.

But despite all that, we still kept getting paired up. It's like I've always said, some deity hates me. Oh well. That deity could go to hell for all I cared. For all I care.

Through it all, he never actually hurt me. Sure, we fought, argued, and generally wreaked havoc and a certain subordinate's womanly fury, but deep down, I think we both knew that it was just a game.

Just a game that children play to get the other's attention. Just like us.

It was so long, _years_ before we finally accepted it. Years before I stopped denying it. Years before I admitted to myself that I loved him.

And when I did, something changed. Call it cliché, but my outlook on life got just a little brighter. I found myself smiling a little more often, crying a little more frequently, being just a little more open. Knowing that I had something special for myself.

Everyone else knew before we did. Saw that undeniable attraction, that bond of chemistry, that little 'something' that kept shoving us together. And they weren't surprised at all when I showed up in his office one afternoon, soaked in both rain and my own years, and told him point-blank that I loved him, before breaking into a bout of insufferably embarrassing sobs.

I expected him to laugh.

He didn't.

I expected him to get angry; shout and shove me out.

He didn't.

So I was stunned when he knelt down beside me and pulled me close. And I was stunned when I responded, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his chest.

Odd.

I was normally more prone to anger outbursts, as opposed to… whatever I had right there. Go figure.

But really, what would one classify as normal? A normal life, a normal relationship? Well, let me say a little something about normal, buddy.

There's no such thing.

Normal for who, you or me?

Just…. Think about that for awhile. Chew it over.

For now, I have my own normal. I know it's bound to change sometime, be it soon or far into the future, but that's okay. Nothing should ever stay the same, otherwise, how would anyone move forward?

I don't want my love for him to stay the same. I want it to grow and bloom, morph into something better than before.

I know that there are rough spots (We've gotten through many already,) and there will always be people who are unhappy with how I do things. But sometimes, a person needs to be selfish, do something just for themselves. And that's okay too.

It doesn't matter if my life is a little different from those of other people. Truly, it doesn't.

I know I'm not perfect, but he loves me anyway and tells me so whenever he gets the chance. Whenever he can. That love of mine is a stubborn, egotistical, dominating asshole at times, and every so often I have to kick him on his ass to tell him just who he's trying to mess with.

But despite his faults, I love him anyway.

And that's why I refuse to let him go.

FINITE-

If you guys can't tell, the pairing is Ed/Roy, but I think that was petty obvious. Read and review, and tell me any questions, concerns comments, or criticisms, or even, heaven forbid, compliments:cackles:


End file.
